


【美苏】美俄冲突解决暨调停办法

by Lushimatsu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu
Summary: 如果Solo和Gaby是伙伴，而他们和Illya的初遇并不是在冷战时期的柏林，而是在2012年的莫斯科呢?
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo & Gaby Teller
Kudos: 4





	【美苏】美俄冲突解决暨调停办法

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU，梗来自《The November Man》前段。  
> *年代是瞎写的，我只是想搞现代AU。  
> *文不对题，取名无能。

Solo把车停在不起眼的小巷口，听着窃听器另一头的对话，等着和Gaby预想好的暗号。

Gaby约在半年前以外聘秘书的身分进入这间俄罗斯外商公司，根据消息，这间公司的老板在卖商品之余私下也做军火黑市贸易，CIA在好几年前就已经盯上老板Andrey Ivanov了，只不过他为人小心谨慎、做肮脏事从不自己动手，所以一直缺乏具体证据的美方和俄方都难以行动。如今卧底行动眼看就要成功，现在只差把Gaby和证据毫发无伤的送出俄国，Solo的协助任务也就结束了。

不过事情总没预想般的顺利，听见Gaby喊出暗号时的紧张语气，Solo就感受到不对劲了。

不久，Gaby有些慌乱的从建筑物的后门走出来，正好迎上Solo的车，她滑进副驾驶座，脸部表情十分僵硬。

「证据都在这了。」她晃了晃右手上的硬碟和手机里的照片，「不过我挺确定刚刚我遇到了一个FSB的人，他可能看出我不是一般的秘书了。」拉掉梳的整齐的马尾，她烦躁的咂了嘴。

「FSB?俄方也在调查这个案件?」Solo敏锐的抓到重点，将车子开出小巷，「他有看到妳的脸?」

「当然。」Gaby鄙视的朝他瞥了一眼，叹了一口气，「我们快走吧，以免他发现我已经先溜了。」

Solo没有因为对方的话而感到冒犯，反而还勾起了无奈的笑容。毕竟他和Gaby已经合作多次了，女孩的直来直往他早就习以为常。

比起这个，他瞥了一眼后照镜，Solo挺确定后面那台黑色的厢型车已经跟着他们一段距离了。俄制、普通到随处可见的车，如果想要跟踪的话是个不错的选择。

接应点就在前方，Solo花了三秒思考将对方带进美方安全区的严重性，余光发现对方已经摇下车窗，黑色的枪管从副驾驶座伸出来。情急之下，他选择拐进另一条街。

「Solo?你在干嘛?」经过一个急转弯，比起Gaby有些紧张的质问，Solo显得相当冷静，只是微微的皱起眉头，加大踩油门的力道。

「我们后面大概有三台俄产车，」Solo再次瞥了眼后照镜，无意识的眯起眼睛，「而我有十足的理由相信他们在追我们，FSB的那伙人——噢，当然， "忠于祖国"，国产车也是种爱国的表现。」

没有去看Gaby的表情，但她拿起对讲机的粗暴动作显得她绝对不只着急还有些不耐，但Solo自顾自地继续说:「我非常确定坐在驾驶座的那个人是神经病，对，就是正后方那台，妳看见了吗?」

「他刚刚想直接撞上来——真危险。」转了方向盘，Solo如此补充。

惊险的闪过对向来车，向右拐进了另一条道路，Gaby不知何时抓住了座位上方的拉环，她似乎在对着Solo大吼，但那几乎全被后方的枪声掩盖，她翻了个白眼，有些放弃挣扎的沉默了下。

「就，试着别让我那么快去见上帝?还有，容我提醒你，你还欠我很多。」

「那是当然。」无视了Gaby后面补充的话，Solo一如往常的笑着，「我不会让那些天杀的俄国佬碰妳的，Gaby。」他停顿了下，「我是说，如果他们没有像是疯狗一样的撞过来，然后我们大家都一起死光光的话——当然。」

得了吧。 Gaby已经数不清她自己翻了几个白眼，甚至有些后悔为什么自己要干这一行。

准确来说，她只是在抱怨为何命悬一线的同时还要听Solo的长篇大论——天知道她已经在俄罗斯卧底将近半年，习惯了安静的耳朵无法一下子承受Solo的啰唆——那怕一点也好，他能把说话精力放在做正事上吗?

她可不想死在这种地方，更不想和Napoleon Solo这个男人一起死。

不过不可否认，Solo作为她的伙伴，Gaby是信任他的。何况这也不是她第一次被对方救了。

Solo当然不知道Gaby的心理波动，他盯着后照镜，勉强看见了后方驾驶的面容。而他勾起了笑容。

「妳最好抓紧点，Gaby，这里可不是我们的终点。」

这时被丢在一旁的对讲机传出了愤怒却又带有些无奈的声音:「去你的，Solo。克林姆林和FSB总部又要打电话过来吵架了。」

Illya对自己的驾驶技术算是有信心，但那一个他正在追的美国佬显然也不差。已经数不清转了几个几乎不可能的弯，烦躁到开始点着方向盘的Illya无视一旁同僚的不赞同，用力的踩下油门，直接撞上前台车的尾巴。

「该死的!」

他听见有人这么说，却无心去注意究竟是谁开了口。

「让我们把这该死的美国人送回他们见鬼了的国家去吧。」勾起嘴角，Illya不知道他现在的表情在同僚眼里有多么惊悚。他又一次的催油门，翠绿色的双眸直盯着前面那台GMC的SUV——美国人都开这种车吗?品味不差，但比起苏制的还是差多了。耐撞又好开。

「噢，好吧。看起来他并没有打算消停撞人车子的恶劣行为。」Solo空出一只手把对讲机勉强打开，此时依旧不失绅士风度的开口:「请问我们的撤退路线规划好了吗?后面那一车的俄国佬已经追着我们快六条街了——」他停顿了一下，语气里甚至带了笑意，「那个驾驶根本是神经病——当然，有鉴于我不打算和他在莫斯科街头比开车技术，所以我们的路线?」余光看见Gaby又翻了个白眼，Solo扯了嘴角，「两街后右转?我真希望这次有人可以掩护我们——我想我们都同意上次真是个惨烈的经验。」听见对讲机另一头气急败坏的回应，Solo不打算回应的顺手将对讲机扔出窗外，满意地看见它被碾成废铁，他用力地踩下油门。

「好了，游戏结束了俄国佬——让我们离开这里吧。」

「Solo，真希望你这句话可以在十五分钟前就告诉我。」Gaby没忍住吐槽，已经习惯这种车速的她几乎是面无表情地说出这句话。

*

最后，一直跟在后头的俄产车被在高楼的狙击手射破轮胎，你问为什么没有直接射杀驾驶?其中一个原因是Solo的上司不打算和俄方撕破脸，另一个原因是Solo的主意。

总觉得这样不太好。这是他的原话。所以Solo很快地就因为他这句话受到报应了——

「Solo，告诉我，我们的轮胎还好吗?」

似乎听见某种物体爆炸的声响，随着车辆突然的颠簸，Gaby转过上半身往回望了一眼。果然，那个俄罗斯特工就站在他们的大后方，手里拿着一把手枪。

「很不幸的，照这个情况它可能不太好。」Solo也瞥了一眼后照镜，「而且，妳有看到吗?他至少是在600尺外开枪——或许那把枪是RSh -12.7...」就算没去看也感觉到了对方的不耐烦，Solo这次识相的闭嘴且再次加速，漏气了的轮胎没办法让车子开的平稳，耳边不断传来金属摩擦地面的声响。

直接开进了与车子相比下更小的巷子里，在Gaby不太信任的语气中，它理所当然地卡在路中间，把一旁的墙壁都撞下了好几块砖块。

「噢，太棒了。」Gaby叹了口气，「现在怎么办?(Now what?)」或许她早该知道会这样的、或许她根本不该默认并且让Waverly派Solo来的——即使他们合作多次，已经称得上是伙伴了——好吧，其实她也不是讨厌对方。只是她已经受够对Solo的多话和不按牌理出牌的作风，说的过份些，她也不喜欢他的油腔滑调，在她的家乡，这样讲话会容易惹上大麻烦。

尽管这每次都有个好结果，Gaby还是痛恨在生死交关时经历这种环节，她将这戏称为"Napoleon Solo一生中仅存的好运"。

「现在，打开车窗。然后从那扇打开了的窗户爬出去，会有人在上面接应我们的。」顺手帮对方把副驾驶座的窗户降下来，Solo勾起了官方式的笑容，比了个"请"的动作。

「那么，一如既往，女士优先?」

TBC...or Fin.(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是想冲动写作写个短篇，但爆字数了(。
> 
> 或许哪一天会想加个番外或后续，随缘。


End file.
